


Penguin Pride Parties

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Pride Month 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gay Pride, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of marriage, Murder Husbands, Not Beta Read, Pride Celebration, The Iceberg Lounge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Oswald and Ed prepare for the annual Pride celebration at the Iceberg Lounge.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Pride Month 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Penguin Pride Parties

The month of June has banned Edward Nygma from any sort of crime spree. According to the Penguin, Nygma is the highlight of the Pride celebrations at the Iceberg Lounge. He refuses to lose money because some green bean of a man likes to make riddles. 

And, the Penguin wants his lover to be around during Pride month. He doesn’t think it’s too much of a request. 

So, here he stands in his critically acclaimed club with Edward Nygma next to him, ordering the decorators around. The Iceberg Lounge is even more popular during Pride Month, Oswald really does try to go all out. Prideful, but not too obnoxious. His club has class after all. 

“I think it needs more green,” Ed reckons, observing the sight before them.

“No,” Oswald shuts down without a second thought. Too much green is dissatisfying, he already has to deal with Ed in his several shades. 

“Perhaps we should make a Harley and Ivy themed corner? They are women loving women icons.”

“No, it’s bad enough we have Harley coming anyway. She’ll be enough excitement, I’m sure.”

Ed raises his hands in surrender. “Fine, I just thought we could change things up. We’ve been doing the same thing for how long?”

“It is not the same thing! We’ve added new flags year after year. We change the drinks apart from the classics. I also make sure you keep up with any new LGBT anthems.”

“That’s keeping up with the times, Oswald. It’s not new.” Ed places both of his hands on Oswald’s shoulders, making sure he has his full attention. “Let me make cupcakes and cookies.”

Ed _is_ a remarkable baker, and he let’s Oswald taste test every creation. “Alright, but you’re cleaning the mess up.”

“Deal.” He kisses Oswald’s hooked nose before departing. He has plenty to do before the celebration begins. 

  
  


Oswald understands that his own sleeping schedule isn’t perfect, but when it comes to Ed’s, he looks like a doctor recommendation. He’s lucky to get Ed to even go to bed. Ed’s mind is constantly working, and when he’s scheming it’s not a shocker when Oswald discovers that Ed hasn’t slept in days. You’d think a man as smart as Ed would know how to take care of himself. 

However, Oswald should have thought Ed’s proposal over prior to approving it. Of course Ed was going to bake all day and night. At this moment, Oswald is the enabler. He knows he should be going to the kitchen and demanding for Ed to take a power nap at least, but he also knows it’s a lost cause. Ed will tell him thirty minutes, which will turn into five hours. Oswald does try, but it’s hard to _make_ someone go to sleep. Definitely when the one in question is such a master at sleep deprivation in the first place. 

Oswald ends up letting Ed work through the night. He’ll feel guilty about it, but Ed will crash in a day or two. He’ll get down from his sleep deprivation high and finally sleep. A sleeping Ed is a nice, peaceful Ed. It’s comforting to Oswald too. When Ed is sleeping, Oswald knows what he’s doing and where he is. On most occurrences, he’s lucky to know that much. 

“How did it all go?” Oswald inquires, accepting the plate of eggs and toast from Ed the next morning. 

“Perfectly, obviously! You know better than that!” Ed replies, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

Oswald smiles. “Obviously. I should have known better.”

Ed pulls out a chair beside Oswald, plopping himself down. “I made the frosting swirl with an assortment of flags. There’s four dozen of each flag I made. The cookies are simpler, I must admit. Sugar cookies with rainbow sprinkles mixed into them. The cupcakes drained me of my creativity.”

Oswald places a hand on Ed’s, settling him. “I’m sure they’re brilliant, Ed. Don’t fret about it.”

As quickly as Ed joined Oswald, he left him. Already off to the next task. “I have to start my riddles.” He gestures to the kitchen. “I’ve arranged for our people to pick up the goods and deliver them to the Lounge. Always one step ahead.”

Even though he’s disappointed with Ed leaving him, Oswald let’s him go off with no argument. He’ll have him at his side all night anyway. Also, there’s no way to stop Edward Nygma once he gets started. There’s no point to ask Ed to stay. At least he made the time to make Oswald breakfast. 

Oswald spends the rest of his day, threatening the cutting of fingers in efforts to make sure everything goes to plan. He’s been doing this for too long for someone to mess it up over something idiotic.

Three hours before their intended arrival, Oswald begins to plan out his look. He hasn’t made it this far by being a crappy dresser. Clothing and appearance is a huge deal breaker. No matter how small the occasion, the better you look, the more people think of how seriously you take your role. If he doesn’t look like the classy, rich, businessman he is, then everything could come falling apart. That won’t do. He can’t do anything to fix Ed’s garish appearance though. He’s tried multiple times. 

“Don’t you look stunning,” Ed comments, meeting Oswald in the foyer. He adjusts Oswald’s tie, not because he needs to, but because he feels important when he does. Oswald doesn’t mind. “I love when you wear this shade of purple. Makes you look like royalty. And you sure are _my king._ ”

Oswald knows what Ed’s trying to accomplish. Make him flustered. He refuses to give in. “I love when you wear this deep green. Makes you look presentable.”

Used to Oswald’s disapproval, Ed only smiles and bends down to kiss Oswald’s cheek. If he were sensitive to every comment made by his partner, they wouldn’t be here, now would they? 

“I’m going to wear a bright, obnoxious green at the next event. Just for that,” Ed warns, booping Oswald’s nose. 

  
  


Like every year before, the celebration goes extremely well. His profits are up, the club is full, and Ed is at his side. He really can’t complain. Most definitely when Ed keeps feeding him cupcakes, and he should refuse, but he can’t find himself telling Ed no. Ed’s difficult like that. 

“You’re really gonna walk by without saying hi?!” Harley complains, opening her arms for a hug. 

Ed embraces her, Oswald stands to the side already somewhat annoyed with the Joker’s ex. The voice, the jokes, the craziness, the impulsiveness, it all adds up to Oswald reaching a limit with the woman. Sure, she’s been a reasonable ally in the past and she’s been much better off with Ivy, but there’s something about her. 

Ed loves her though, so Oswald keeps his mouth shut and speaks in pleasantries. He’s learned that in business, you have to be mature and patient.

“We’re thinking of getting married,” Harley announces. 

“What really? Congratulations, Harl!” Ed replies, a huge and genuine smile stretching across his slender face. “When are you thinking? Maybe we could host at the Lounge?”

She waves a hand, shushing him. “Ed, don’t worry about it! We’ve got it all under control!”

Oswald, aware of how Harley can be, butts in. “Are you sure, Harley?”

Harley laughs. “Yes! Why wouldn’t I have it under control?”

Ed and Oswald look at each other, sharing the same thought. But instead of saying anything along those lines, Ed gives her a reassuring smile and agrees that Harley will have it together in no time at all. It’s a white lie. However, if anything, Ivy will take charge of the preparations. 

“Under control or not, the ceremony is _not_ being held here!” Oswald mumbles to Ed out of Harley’s earshot. 

He gestures with his hands, “I was simply being polite, Ozzie. No harm done.”

“They don’t seem like the marrying type. It’ll probably fall through anyway.”

Ed shakes his head. “I disagree. People thought we _were_ the marrying type, but look at us! Not married. Harley most likely wants to have someone promising to be her forever. Me? I don’t want the government controlling my assets and love life.”

Oswald had considered marrying Ed a long time ago, but once Ed brought up his concerns on the matter it was no longer on the table. Oswald’s okay with it too, finding that living with Ed as lovers is just as nice. 

“Do you want to sit down?” Ed asks Oswald, noticing the increasing limp. 

“No, people to meet. Hands to shake. Drinks to be had. No time,” Oswald replies quickly, grabbing a drink off a waiter’s tray. 

“I think your own personal comfort is much more important than shaking hands.”

Ed grabs him by the shoulders, leading him towards Oswald’s go to table. It’s empty, as it should be. 

“You’re Oswald Cobblepot, _The Penguin._ If people are going to meet you, _they come to you_. Sit down with me and drink there.” Ed puts his mouth near Oswald’s ear, whispering, “And if anything decides to disagree with my logic, I’ll slit their throat.”

If Oswald were to say that the thought didn’t thrill him, he’d be lying. He loves when Ed starts speaking threats. 

It wins Oswald over, allowing Ed to force him to sit at the table and keep him company. Ed looks over the club as Oswald drinks the champagne, a dreamy look on his face. Oswald knows Ed didn’t get to go places like these when he was younger. Neither did Oswald. Maybe that’s why he puts his heart and soul into the event every year. 

“I was thinking murder and torture trivia for my next Batman encounter,” Ed tells Oswald, “Stuff like King Henry the Seventh and his Starchamber. Interesting stuff if you ask me.”

“Poisonous gas?” Oswald questions. 

Ed frowns, thinking Oswald’s assumption over. He ends up disagreeing. “No, maybe tie him something like the Rack. It has to fit the theme.”

Oswald chuckles, “Of course. What was I thinking?”

Ed smiles, pecking Oswald’s lips. “You’ve always gotten me.”

Oswald returns the gesture. “A difficult feat, I assure you.”

Ed rolls his eyes, removing himself from Oswald’s personal space. “Do you want to take part in it? The next plan?”

“I’ll pass. I’ve been trying to keep my hands cleaner.”

Ed scoffs. “We’ll see how long that takes you. I know how much of a thrill it is to commit murder. Exhilarating with adrenaline pumping through your veins. You won’t be clean for much longer. Not if I have anything to do with it.”

The nostalgia is fulfilling, and it certainly is tempting. Oswald eventually gives in, knowing that Ed’s going to get him involved sooner or later. 

Oswald rests his drink on the table, and turns Ed to face him by a finger under the lanky man’s chin. Oswald smirks, enjoying the glimpse of excitement in his lover’s gaze. 

“Call it a date then.” 

He kisses him, and if Ed decides to nearly make a scene, it doesn’t bother Oswald. Edward Nygma has always been dramatic. 


End file.
